


Business Upstairs

by UntoldDepths



Category: Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: CEO Tim Drake, Food mention, Gen, Irresponsible use of clothing irons, Pandemic Shenanigans, Zoom Meetings, terrible laundry habits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntoldDepths/pseuds/UntoldDepths
Summary: Tim's got a board zoom meeting in 15 minutes at Way Too Early and nothing ready to wear. His friends are absolutely no help and probably half the reason.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Business Upstairs

It was supposed to be an easy, relaxed day at Titan's tower. A weekday, so they weren't expecting anything requiring fighting. But Tim had holed up in there early on in the Pandemic and they liked to keep him company every now and again.

So every third week, at least half of the old Young Justice group hung out in Titan's tower, instead of going home like they had pre-pandemic.

However, that was only half an explanation for what Cassie was looking at, for one very weird moment. She pulled her blanket tighter around her head and squinted around the room blearily.

Conner Kent, Superboy, half kryptonian clone, was floating upside down from the ceiling, belt stuck on what looked like Tim's Bat-grade climbing carabiner and an eyebolt that she was sure she hadn't seen in the ceiling before.

Bart Allen, Kid Flash, speedster from the future, was darting everywhere so fast, there were multitudes of him. All the Bart's except one was busy tearing up the common areas searching in every nook and cranny. The remaining Bart was keeping the others away from Tim and also sipping at a juice box. Probably many juice boxes, the way he kept sipping even beyond when he should have run out of juice.

"What are you looking for?" Cassie asked. She directed the question to the room in general, and thus did not expect an answer.

"The iron. Do you know what happened to if after Bart tried to steam broccoli on it?" Tim Drake, Red Robin, ordinary human, asked.

Cassie looked over at him and that just made the morning so much weirder. Tim was carrying a souped up Wane Tech Laptop and an ironing board under one arm, a suit bag in the other hand and was wearing nothing but his boxer briefs and A pair of Robin socks.

"Didn't Kon and Bart use it to try making toast?" Cassie asked. Both the toast incident and the broccoli incident had ended in disaster.

"That was last week," Tim told her. She watched as he hung up the suit bag, placed his laptop on the kitchen bench, and began setting up the ironing board. "The steam turned the toast soggy, so they turned to vegetables."

"Are you sure you're qualified to use that?" Cassie asked, dubious. "Rich boy always has someone to do this stuff for him."

"Who do I look like?" Tim asked, offended. "Nightwing? _Batman?_ I am perfectly capable of ironing my own clothes. If I could only find the iron."

"Did you use it to keep your coffee warm again?" Cassie asked pointedly. All movement in the room froze. Then picked up just as quickly as it had stopped. Kon managed to free himself from the climbing gear, all the Barts merged back into a single Bart and Tim vaulted over the counter to find the iron where he left his coffee. He chugged the coffee and brought the iron back to where he'd set up the ironing board. "It's too early for this nonsense," Cassie declared. "That couch better be nappable by the time I get there, Bart."

Obediently, Bart rushed around the room like a reverse hurricane, putting everything back where it belonged.

"It's already quarter past seven," Kon said, frowning. "We all went to bed early last night. Well, except Tim. Why are you so tired?"

"Because it's only quarter past seven, farm boy. City folk like to sleep in a little later. Why are you all up anyway?" Cassie complained. She settled on the three seater couch with the blanket but didn't lie down just yet. Instead, she crossed her forearms across the back of the couch and watched Tim iron his dress shirt.

"At the farm, we get up even earlier than this," Kon explained. He stretched and the shirt he was wearing rolled up, exposing his belly.

"Board meeting," Tim yawned. "It's already past ten in Gotham, so it's a 'perfectly reasonable time to have it'." He finished ironing his shirt and pulled it on, foregoing the buttons in favour of ironing his vest.

"Shouldn't you be in Gotham for that?" Bart asked, a slice of french toast hanging out of his mouth and another on a plate in his hand. "Do you need one of us to give you a lift?"

"There's a pandemic, Bart. Anything that Wayne Enterprises can do by distance is being done by distance." Tim shrugged the vest on and started working on his jacket. They all watched in silence as he pulled that on, all three layers hanging open and showing off his well sculptured chest and abs. Then he pulled out a tie and ran it under the iron as well. It was only once he'd had it tied and was pulling it tight that he seemed to get a good look at it. "Alfred's gonna kill me." The tie was that very specific shade of pink that is acquired by running something white in the same wash as something red.

"Yeah, but you're the CEO. You made that choice," Cassie pointed out. Tim dug through the suit bag for a moment and didn't reply, so she kept talking. "You didn't have to do that. Especially as early as you did." When he straightened, somehow all his buttons were done up.

"Why aren't there any pants in here? Tim growled. He snatched the french toast Bart was holding and ate it in as few bites as he could. Then he set about booting up his laptop, seemingly giving up on pants. That was ok with Cassie. "I have no spleen and a history with the plague already. I'm not leaving myself open to anything, Cassie. That's why I'm here." He accepted the fresh cup of coffee Bart offered him with gratitude and started walking back out of the common area.

"What about your pants?" Kon asked. Cassie wanted to hit him.

"They're not in there, I'm running late and no one will see them anyway," Tim replied, not pausing in his walking, even to drink his coffee.

That was fine.

Cassie, Bart and Kon were to busy staring at his ass and thighs to really care.

They're going to have to steal _all_ his pants if it gets them _that_ view more often. Especially if they want to give Cissie, Greta and Anita a chance to appreciate it, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a wonderful piece of art shared in the Capes and Coffee discord server when it was still a lineart. View the art and show Coffee some love [on Instagram.](https://www.instagram.com/p/CHEoLHtJVVH/?igshid=1m6twwr5rizsl)
> 
> So excited to finally share. I've been sitting on it waiting for the drawing to be completed and posted.


End file.
